Moonlit
by MuSiC HaTs
Summary: “We must all suffer one of two things: the pain of discipline or the pain of regret or disappointment.”- Jim Rohn


_Hello all! What's up? Has life been trating you all lovely?_

_Soo...just a little short story...I just finished it, like, thirty minutes ago. It's super fresh._

_S'another Twilight fic....I'm starting to branch out a little...There will probably be a second chapter, but I'm not sure yet...._

_Ok. Done rambling. I need to go to sleep._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Song: Moonlit Bear: Hatsune Miku (Make sure you listen to one with english subs, m'aky?)_

_

* * *

_

_What do you hope to the moon…?_

_Do you wish to it for the person who loves you?_

_What do you fear the most…?_

_Do you have the courage…to commit the crime…?_

_*O*_

_**Moonlit**_

_*O*_

'_Caw…caw…'_

A cloaked figure shivered, as the cries of the unseen crow echoed throughout the empty forest, the only sound being the soft rustling of the leaves. Hesitantly looking over their shoulder, the person, slowly kneeled down, staring intently at two bright red apples nestled in the roots of a large tree, as though they would soon disappear.

_*O*_

_In the dark, dark corner of the forests_

_I picked up some red, red fruits_

_*O*_

The thin light of the moon fell onto the person's face, showing a young woman around tewnty, gold hair spilling over her shoulders, ocean blue eyes wide with incredulous joy. Hands trembling, she gently picked up the fruit, and cradled it close to her heart; she was amazed by how warm they were, how soft…!

_*O*_

_Surely, this is from God Himself,_

_A wonderful, wonderful present_

_*O*_

She would have them; they were meant to be hers, they had to be. They were left here, all alone. Surely, it was a gift; a wonderful, amazing gift…a gift that she just could not- _would not_- refuse.

_*O*_

_Will he be happy if I bring them back?_

_He'll probably cry from happiness, too._

_*O*_

Closing her eyes, she saw herself returning home, the fruit in her arms, and presenting them to her loved one. She imagined the smile that would spread across his face; a smile that hasn't appeared for a long, long time, and he would take her into his arms, his dark eyes warm, and he'd tell her how much he loved her, and how thankful he was that she'd found the fruits..their gift. Opening her eyes, a content smile spread slowly across her face, and she laughed, running a thumb across the red skin of the apples.

Yes…they'd be happy; so, so happy….

_*O*_

_The moon is very beautiful tonight_

_Quickly, quickly, let's head back home…_

_Because, on a dark night like this…_

_*O*_

Eyes bright with excitement, she tucked her arms in tight, and retreated, moving forward in a light jog. She'd only managed to move a few feet ahead, when she heard it; the rustling of the bush, a growl. Her heart stuttered, before pounding rapidly.

A bear. A bear was dangerously close.

_*O*_

_Scary bears will come out_

_*O*_

Her blood pounded through her ears, as the low growl of the bear became a long, mournful roar, and she began to run even faster. She had to hurry; she had to run far away from this bear; she knew that if it caught her, then it would take her happiness away. She couldn't have that; without the fruit, she'd die.

_*O*_

_I've found them, through great pain_

_I've found them, at last._

_To no one, to no one,_

_Will I ever want to hand them over_

_*O*_

_On the forest path where flowers bloom, I run and run_

_All the while, holding my red fruit close. _

_If I go back like this, he and I will_

_Definitely become happy._

_*O*_

Panting, she pushed herself onward, not even glancing over her shoulder. She didn't need to, for the crashing of the brush told her all that she needed to know…The bear was chasing her; _the bear was coming after her. _The bear had found out what she had taken, and now it was coming for her. '_Please,'_ she prayed, '_please let me run. These are _mine_ now. I won't let you have them!'_

_*O*_

_But from behind me, making a frightening face, _

_Was a bear, chasing me._

_Please, please forgive me._

_Please let me run away_

_*O*_

Her foot caught on the end of her dress, and she fumbled for her lost footing, the bear behind her screaming in response. Squeezing her eyes shut, she quickly regained her footing, and continued in her mission to flee, praying that she'd blend into the night, become invisible, so the bear would never catch her. "I'm sorry," she breathed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

_*O*_

_I knew that. That, in fact, these fruits_

_Are the bear's treasures_

_*O*_

She was lost, so, so lost. Where was she? Where could she go now?? Nothing looked familiar, nothing!! She was going to get caught by the bear, and she'd loose her gifts, her treasures. She didn't want to return home, empty and heartbroken; surviving on half of a soul.

No. This was _hers. _The fruit belonged to her, and _no one _could take them away.

_*O*_

_I run, I run and stumble around_

_I will not hand over this happiness_

_*O*_

She looked around wildly, eyes wide with panic, as the advancing bear slowly grew closer and closer, until she swore that she could feel the heat of the bear's body on her back.

_*O*_

_The moon illuminates the bear's form_

_The black shadow is advancing upon me_

_*O*_

A few times, she thought she saw her house, the large, white cottage, peeking through the trees, but it was only a tree- _always a tree-_ bathed in the light of the moon,and she wanted to _scream _because of the madness of it all.

_*O*_

_The right way is already lost,_

_Even so, I keep running, only merely running_

_*O*_

Her breath was now coming in great, gasping sobs, and tears were pouring down her face. Behind her, she swore that the roars of the bear sounded like it was crying, too, and tiny, warm drops of water were falling down her forearms from the fruit. She decided that it was from her tears, running down the surface of the apples.

_*O*_

_I cried_

_The bear cried_

_The two fruits also cried_

_*O*_

Then, through the trees, she saw it.

Her cottage, her home. She was close, she was so, so close; soon, she'd be inside, she'd be safe. And then, she and her loved one would have their treasure, and they'd be happy forever. A wide smile spread through her tears, and she sprinted, the hood of her cloak falling away from her face. Sobbing, she looked back, and screamed, when she saw the big, black form of the bear.

"_NO!! NOO...!!"_

'_Bang!"_

_*O*_

Panting, she leaned against the sturdy wood of her door, holding the two fruit close to her pounding heart. She closed her eyes, reveling in the soft warm glow of her home, and she'd never been so grateful for it. She was alive; she'd made it home…she was home!! The warm air from the house was brushing against her shoulders; her cloak was missing.

_*O*_

_I finally arrived, home sweet home…_

_*O*_

"Rose? Rose, is that you?"

Heavy footsteps, soft at first, soon got closer and closer, until a man rounded the corner. He was tall, with dark, curly hair, and when he saw her, his face broke into a wide smile, though it was somewhat tired, and strained, dimples forming in his boyish face.

_*O*_

_He was smiling gently, but…_

_*O*_

Still breathing somewhat heavily, she showed the man the fruits that she held so close, eyes shining with pride, with joy, "look, Em! Look at what I found! Now…now we can be happy…now we can be happy, with this gift that I received!" His dark eyes slid down to the two fruit, and the smile slowly slid off of his face, replaced by a sad, extremely shocked expression.

_*O*_

_After he saw the fruits I held,_

_He made a very sad face_

_*O*_

He sighed and took a step forward, "Rose," he began, his voice soft, gentle, "Rosalie. Sweetheart…listen. Our children…our children are not… a part of this world anymore" He stepped closer to her, and tenderly brushed a lock of hair away from her face. Rosalie's face was pale, her expression numbly surprised, as if she'd never knew that, as if she'd just realized it, as he continued.

"So, please…Rose, please…just…return these children. Give these children back to their _real_ mother. Return them to their mother's side" Her lips trembled, and she looked down at the fruit, no longer fruit, but now, two small, sleeping babies, their faces still wet from their tears that were shed earlier.

One was a boy, his thumb in his mouth, his small tuft of bronze hair sticking up haphazardly, the other a girl, who was holding onto the boy's free hand, her fuzzy, jet black hair pressed against her scalp. She looked back at the man, whose expression was somber, "but…but Emmett, these…these were for us! They-they were gifts! They…they…they…" Her voice faded, as she stared down blankly at the two sleeping babes, while on the inside, she was screaming. Her mind was in utter turmoil; ripped apart by her unending despair.

_*O*_

_Unknowingly, the truth, with its fangs and claws,_

_Tore me apart. Even so,_

_These warm, tender fruits,_

_I want to keep them no matter what_

_*O*_

Tenderly, she ran a finger over the boy's hair, her expression crumpling as he nuzzled into her hand. '_I can't…I can't give them up!!'_ she cried mentally, '_I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't…' _Rosalie didn't know it, but she was slowly shaking her head, chanting, _'I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't...'_ over and over and over in a breathy whisper.

_*O*_

_God, with my own hands, I have_

_Committed an unforgivable crime_

_*O*_

Emmett stepped forward, and placed a hand atop hers, "Rose," he said seriously, "You can still fix this…only if you do it now."

'_Oh, if only you knew…If only you knew what I just did...'_

Her shoulders trembled, and a hysterical laugh erupted from her lips. "Fix this?" she laughed bitterly, "Fix this?! Em, I can't fix this! I _can't! It's no use!!_ Because…Because already I…I…" Slowly her laughter faded away, and she crumpled to her knees, holding the babies close, her loud sobs echoing throughout the house.

_*O*_

_Blood. There was so much blood._

_Coughing, a woman dragged herself forward, leaving a trail of blood behind her, which was staining her blue dress. Her fingers brushed against her straw basket, and the silvery white roses she had inside, and her emerald eyes filled with tears, her caramel hair clinging to her forehead from sweat. 'They only grow so well when the moon is full' she heard herself saying, 'Oh, Edward, Alice, wait until you see! They're beautiful…just beautiful…' As the soft cooing of babies echoed in her ears, a painful lump closed her throat, and a sob broke through._

_Tears fell down her cheeks, as her family filled her mind; her husband, as he kissed her goodbye, his mouth melting into a soft grin, his honey brown eyes warm…her twins, their identical green eyes shining up at her…And now they're gone…Gone from her, forever. She closed her eyes, letting her tears fall into the dirt, as she took a shuddering breath, and brushed her fingers against the rose petals._

'_Oh…it's…it's getting cold. It's so…so cold…and I…I'm so…tired….'_

_*O*_

_Lying outside our home was a bear's-no, a woman's corpse._

_Beside her was a little glass bottle…_

_Filled with milk._

_*O*_

_

* * *

_

*swings legs back and forth*

Hmm....Kinda short....but I'm happy!

Everyone knows who's who, yes? And how the woman died? We're debating wether it was a gunshot, the door closing, or a really, really well-aimed kick. It still stands. What do you think?

I hope you liked it!! Thanks for reading it!

Au revoir!

**Updated: 12/05/09**


End file.
